


A Fool for Not Realizing

by Everythinghappensforareason



Series: Slowly Crushing Hearts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Hook being caring for once, M/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Past Neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinghappensforareason/pseuds/Everythinghappensforareason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian was enjoying a quiet evening in his cabin aboard the Jolly Roger. He rarely ever had the chance to actually have some free time to himself. He was either repairing the ship from the latest Neverland storm, hunting for his men that stupidly wandered the island without his permission, or was doing some god damn-nearly impossible job for Pan. However, just as he was settling in for the evening, a certain hurt, angry, and confused lost boy comes into his cabin looking to let out his anger and frustration over something that he recently witnessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fool for Not Realizing

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Felix is eighteen, Peter is seventeen, Wendy sixteen, and Killlian is twenty eight. (This is by no means exactly their ages, but is just what I see them as. Oh and of course all of them are actually a lot older, but this is just physical appearance).

Killian was enjoying a quiet evening in his cabin aboard the Jolly Roger. He rarely ever had the chance to actually have some free time to himself. He was either repairing the ship from the latest Neverland storm, hunting for his men that stupidly wandered the island without his permission, or was doing some god damn-nearly impossible job for Pan.

The pirate sat at his desk with his leather coat and red vest off, all he had on was his white tunic and his pants. His weapons were laid down on his desk and his boots were kicked aside near his bed. A glass of whisky was held in his hand as he brought his feet up to propped on his mahogany desk. Killian tipped his head back and let his eyes fall shut. He listened to the wave’s crash against his ship and let the Jolly Roger sway himself to sleep.

It seemed as though Killian was only asleep for a few minutes when he was suddenly jerked from his peaceful sleep-hearing his cabin door being roughly pushed open, causing for the door to slam into the wall of the ship. There standing in his doorway was Pan's second in command, Felix.

The boy looked worse for the wear. His hair seemed to be messier than usual. It looked as though the boy had been tugging on it in frustration. The blonde's face had so much more dirt on it than usual. Bags were under his eyes and the boy just looked god damn defeated as he slumped in the doorway.

The boy just stood there. He didn't even try to barge in, like the kid normally did. Something was wrong. Killian could tell. Felix just stared at him with an empty look in his eyes. For the first time since the pirate had been on this island, Killian saw a look of betrayal on the boy's face. With a sigh, Killian let his feet drop to the floor of his cabin, the coolness immediately hitting his bare feet and rising throughout his entire body. He set his glass down and slowly rose from his seat to walk over towards the lost boy. The last thing that the man wanted was to startle Felix.

Felix was pulled into the room and the door behind him shut. The pirate noticed how the boy just let him tug at his arm, as he made for the boy to sit down on his bed. "Felix, is there a reason why you are here lad?" No response came from the lost boy. The blonde just sat there, still with a look of betrayal. It seemed as though the boy was far away. That he truly wasn't here sitting in his cabin. With another deep sigh, Killian brought his hand to the clasp on the boy's cloak and careful unclasped it. His hand then went to shove Felix's hood out of his face, and then slowly and careful pealed the oversized cloak off of the boy's body.

Even after the cloak was off, Felix said nothing. "Felix, tell me what's wrong? Did something happen to the others? Is Peter hurt? Perhaps that girl, Wendy, did she escape?" The Captain was now sitting on his bed next to the boy, asking these questions, but that last one, about Wendy, got him the reaction he was looking for. Felix's slumped stance suddenly stiffened. Killian noticed that the boy's hands fisted in his lap and began to shake. The look of distance fell from the blonde's face as a look of pure hatred and rage took over his features.

" _ **She**_ ruined everything" was all that came from the boy's mouth. All the Captain could do was to try and calm the boy down. He tried to rub circles over one of Felix's hands. "Okay boy, this is about Wen-" he trailed off feeling the boy tremble with rage in his grasp. "This is about the girl. What do you mean Felix? What do you mean that she ruined everything?" And just like that Felix lost all of his control.

The boy pulled from the Captain's embrace and started to pace around the cabin. Killian could see that Felix was mumbling something under his breath, but he couldn't make out a thing that the boy was saying. He watched as the rage built up in the boy, wishing that he could simmer that rage down, but he didn't know how to. Killian never had been a father and he didn't exactly have the best parental example in his life, so the pirate had no idea how to calm down a raging hormonal teenager.

He was however, brought out of his thoughts as he heard something crash against the wall. His cabin wall was now soaked and broken glass was right below the mark on the wall. Felix had taken his glass of whiskey and hurled it at the wall. Killian watched with slight horror as the boy made his way to his glass cabinet to get out another glass. He picked one up and threw that one at the wall as well. "Felix" Killian shouted jumping up from his sitting position on the bed. "Stop it, throwing and breaking things isn't going to solve anything."

He made his way to the boy and tried to pull him away from the breakable objects. "Let go of me pirate!" The boy tried to struggle out from the tight hold he had on him but, Killian was stronger. " _ **She**_ ruined everything" Felix repeated before crashing to the ground and curling up into a ball. Killian just watched as the tremors came back. He crouched down next to the boy, and put his hand on him. "I can't help you lad, unless you are a bit more specific. What exactly did the girl ruin?" His voice came out reassuring and soft, which was very not like the Captain at all, but he couldn't suppress the feeling of wanting to help and comfort the boy in any way possible.

He watched as the boy lifted his head up. Killian's blue eyes met with red and puffy ones. "I-I see the way that she looks at him, how she tries to constantly impress him." As Felix spoke, Killian moved so he and the boy were now sitting on the floor with their backs up against his bed. He nodded for the boy to continue.

"It's working too. P-Peter is impressed with the girl. I can see the look of proudness cloud his eyes as he watches her dance with the other boys or kill an animal for supper...." Felix trailed off and let his head fall onto the Captain's shoulder. Killian moved his hand over to the lost boy's knee and gave him a reassuring squeeze, prompting him to continue.

"And then that _**girl**_ has the gull to smirk at me. She knows how I feel about our leader. It's like she is trying to take the only ray of light in my life away from me." Killian sighed. He knew for a while now that Felix had feelings for Pan. It was so bloody obvious and he wanted to smack that damn piper in the face for not realizing it. Just seeing the way Felix follows, obeys, even looks at the boy, it's a wonder that the lost boys don't know about their blonde leaders feelings. He wasn't surprised though that Wendy figured out what kinds of feelings the tall lanky boy had. Damn bloody girls knew everything.

"Felix, that girl is just trying to get underneath your skin. She knows how you feel and is trying to get a rise from you. Peter will never care for her like he cares for you." Or at least Killian hoped that Peter never would. As those words left the Captain's mouth, Felix turned his head to look back into the Captain's eyes. Killian could see that tears were threatening to come free, but he could see that the boy was doing everything in his power to hold them back.

"No, Killian, you're wrong." Those were the only words that were spoken for a few minutes. They had surprised the Captain. Firstly, because the boy had used his name, which was something that the lanky boy never used. Secondly, what exactly was Killian wrong about?

"There was a reason why I-I freaked out tonight. Before I came here....I saw P-P-Peter and _**her**_ kissing."

That was all it took. Felix collapsed in the Captain's lap and began to cry. All Killian did was sat there and comforted the boy to the best of his abilities. That night, Killian let Felix stay onboard his ship. He even let the boy sleep with him in his cabin. The Captain lay on his back the entire night and wrapped his arms around a tired lost boy. So many thoughts swirled around his head that night, but only one stood clear in his mind: _Peter you are a bloody fool. A bloody god damn fool for not realizing how much your most loyal lost boy cares for you. A bloody fool for not realizing that he loves you._

**Author's Note:**

> This may turn into a series, but I am not sure. It all depends on whether or not you lovely people like it. Someone asked me to upload this here because they liked my version of it on tumblr. Please comment if you want this to be turned into a series or not! 
> 
> http://losthook.tumblr.com/ (This is my tumblr page if you wish to visit it. I am actually a Hook (OUAT) rp blog, but I couldn't resist writing this when someone gave me a prompt for it. If this does become a series, it won't be all about Hook. I will go into the relationship between Peter and Felix, Wendy and Felix, and Wendy and Peter).


End file.
